


We, Not Me

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [1]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Identity Issues, Introspection, Shared Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Claymore, Alicia and Beth, Identity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We, Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge Week at fic_promptly.

Their identities are different, yet the same because of the Soul Link.

They are Alicia and Beth.

Not just Beth.

Not just Alicia.

Their identities are often more mixed together than separate because of the Soul Link. It messes with her mind quite a bit.

So much so that she doesn't know usually where Beth ends and Alicia begins. Their memories are so much the same which makes it that much harder to know who she is.

Some days, after training with her sister and their trainer she wonders if this is what the Organization aims for with them. Not only a completed Soul Link between twin sisters, but two obedient warriors with no interchangeable identity.

In a deep part of her mind, not yet touched by her sister's soul and the Soul Link, she knows that her name is Beth.


End file.
